It is known that, when semiconductor crystals are epitaxially grown on semiconductor crystals that have a different lattice constant from that of the epitaxially-grown semiconductor crystals, misfit dislocation may be generated on the interface between them and tend to propagate along the (111) plane in the epitaxially-grown crystals.